Against All Odds
by Sarge1
Summary: Sent on a rescue mission to save a research team, SG-1 is trapped off world with no way to make it home alive.(A/N: Danny's still alive in this)PLEASE R/R!!!
1. The Mission

Title: Against All Odds

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: A little bit of gruesomeness.

Summary: Sent on a mission to save a research team, SG-1 is trapped off world with no way to make it home alive.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. (Dangit!!)

Author's Notes: Ok, this story is kinda lame, but I hope you like it anyway. I want to dedicate it to my one and only muse, Shauna. Thanks for being there when I needed you the most! You are a true friend. 

  "So Sir, you're saying that the research outpost on P8T-145 hasn't reported in for a week?" Jack asked as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on the debriefing room table.

   "Yes Colonel, that's what I'm saying. They were supposed to report in every other day to tell us of their progress, but we haven't been in contact with them in a week. That's why I'm sending SG-1 and SG-6 to go check it out," the general replied.

   "Sir, hasn't the research team been on P8T-145 for at least three weeks?" Sam asked with a questioning look.

   "Yes, and that's why I'm really worried. They had been on that world for two and a half weeks without any trouble at all and now, all of a sudden, they go missing. It just doesn't sit right with me. So, I want you all geared up and ready to move out in fifteen minutes," General Hammond declared. "Dismissed."

   SG-1 stood up and walked out of the debriefing room. Fifteen minutes later, they were down in the gateroom with SG-6 waiting for the all clear to go through the gate.

   Jack looked at each member of the new SG-6. A few months earlier, the original members of the team had been killed on a routine mission where they ended up running into a platoon of Jaffa who didn't hesitate to kill them all. Two weeks after they had been killed, General Hammond had assigned four all new people to the team. There was the leader of the group, Lieutenant Colonel Gideon Jones, his 2IC Captain Blake McCormick, then First Lieutenant Astrid Fox, and Second Lieutenant Jesse Hertz. All of them had been on duty for several months and were doing quite well in the field. They were doing well enough that many of the SGC personnel were saying that if SG-1 didn't watch what they were doing, SG-6 might take over their role as the best SG team and the general's favorite.

   Just then, General Hammond's voice came over the intercom, saying, "SG-1 and 6, you have a go. Bring that research team home safe and sound."

   Jack gave a quick salute to the general before they all walked through the gate. Upon arriving on the other side, both teams were greeted by another seemingly docile planet.

   "So, what's our plan, Colonel?" Lieutenant Colonel Jones asked as he stood beside Jack.

   "Our plan is to go to the outpost and find out what the hell is going on," Jack replied before a walked over to Sam. "So Carter, what direction?"

   "The outpost is about nine miles northeast of here, Sir," she answered pointing in the direction they needed to go.

   "Nine miles? Well, there's the reason they haven't been reporting in. Who would actually want to walk nine miles every other day just to tell the general that everything is fine and then walked back another nine miles?" Jack stated.

   Sam just smiled and then shook her head.

   "Well, we walk several miles a day when we're on missions, Sir. Why would this be any different?" Lieutenant Hertz asked with a confused look on his face.

   Jack sent a glare his was before answering. "Because Lieutenant, we don't have to walk the same miles over and over again. These guys have to walk the same nine miles every other day. It gets a little boring after a while."

   "Eighteen," Lieutenant Fox suddenly said.

   Jack looked over at her. "Eighteen what?"

   "They have to walk eighteen miles every other day, Sir," she answered as she cast her eyes to the ground.

   Jack seemed confused for a second before nodding his head. "Oh…yeah," he simply said before he turned to Sam. "You better watch her, Carter. She really knows her math. We wouldn't want her outsmarting you, now would we?" he quipped with a smile.

   "O'Neill, should we not start walking?" Teal'c suddenly asked. "If the research team is in danger, our swiftness could be the one element that saves their lives."

   "So, what you're saying is…" Jack trailed off.

   "Time is of the essence, Jack," Daniel answered for him.

   "Ah…yes. Than, by all means, let's move out!" Jack declared as he took point, followed by Sam, Daniel, SG-6, and then Teal'c.

   A few hours later, they all arrived at the research outpost. The whole place consisted of three buildings: the main research building, the bunkhouse, and the storage building, but it all seemed deserted.

   "Alright kids, let's fan out," Jack said as they all slit up and started searching the outpost.

   Teal'c and Daniel made their way toward the bunkhouse while SG-6 headed toward the research building. Sam and Jack went the opposite direction to everyone else and headed toward the storage building. Reaching the building, Sam tried the door to find that it was locked. Jack signaled for her to move before he kicked the door open with one swift kick. As soon as it was open, they were both confronted by a horrible smell that almost made their eyes water. They slowly stepped farther into the building to find that one of the windows had been broken and there was shattered glass everywhere.

   Sam watched for a second as Jack walked to the window to check it out before she started walking farther into the back of the building. As her eyes scanned the dim area, she spotted something in the far back behind some large storage crates. Cautiously, she moved towards it and as she got close, she saw a dark colored liquid coming from behind one if the crates. Squatting down, she touched the liquid and pulled her hand back up to see that it was actually blood on her fingers.

    She swallowed hard trying to make the lump in her throat go away. Looking one more time at the blood on her fingers, she moved over so she could get a good look behind the crate. What she saw completely shocked and scared her.

   There was blood, guts, flesh and pieces of human body parts everywhere. 

   Stumbling backwards, she suddenly felt something underneath her hand. For a brief moment, she was able to draw her eyes away for the gruesome sight so she could see what she had touched. Looking down, she lifted her hand to see that there was a bloodied round object sitting there. Picking it up, she immediately noticed that is was an eyeball from the poor person who was splattered everywhere else behind the crate.

   Fighting the almost overwhelming urge to throw up, she immediately dropped the eyeball to the ground again, and stumbled even farther back. She kept moving backwards until she knocked over a piece of equipment that made a loud noise and caused Jack to look. 

   Jack quickly walked over to see Sam on the ground with a wide-eyed shocked look on her face. Noticing that she was staring at something, he glanced away from her to see what she was looking at. Never in all of his years of serving in the Air Force had he ever seen such a horrific scene. 

   Snapping into full military mode, he moved a little closer to see what exactly everything was. After he figured out that it had to be one of the scientists, he stepped back, saying, "Well, I definitely think that this is one of the scientists. At least we know that they weren't just being too lazy by not walking those eighteen miles to and from the Stargate to report to Hammond, ay Carter?" When he didn't get a reply from her, he looked back to see that she was still in the same position she had been when he had walked over. She didn't even look at him. She was still staring at the remains of the scientist.

   Walking over to her, Jack kneeled down in front of her and blocked her view of the remains. "Carter, snap out of it!" he ordered as he shook her shoulders, but upon noticing the tears in her frightened eyes, he cupped her face with his hand and made her look him in the eyes. "Carter…Sam, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine," he said gently as he wiped away a few tears that were trickling down her face.

   "How…how can you say that, Sir? I mean, that guy…he's…he's…" she couldn't finished her sentence. The words juts wouldn't come out.

  "I know, I know," Jack replied softly as he helped to her feet where she stood shakily; staring straight at his chest. Without another thought, he pulled Sam into his arms and just held her.

   "I mean…what could do something like that, Sir?" Sam asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

   Just as the words were out of her mouth, they suddenly heard gunfire from outside. Pulling out of the embrace, they both looked at each other and then at the door.

   "I think we're about to find out," Jack said with an almost worried look on his face.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(So, what do you all think?? LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	2. The Attack

Title: Against All Odds

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   Both Jack and Sam quickly ran outside to see what was going on. They immediately spotted Daniel and Teal'c shooting at something behind the bunkhouse that neither of them could see. Just then, they both saw the two younger members of SG-6 running out of the research building. Then they turned and fired their P-90s back into the building.

   "What the hell is going on?!" Jack exclaimed. "Come on, Carter. Let's go find out."

   Sam gave Jack a quick understanding nod and then they both quickly ran across the sixty yards that separated them from the others. Sam ran over to the two lieutenants while Jack headed toward Daniel and Teal'c.

   "Oh guys?! What the hell is going on?" Jack asked as he ran up behind Daniel and Teal'c.

   "That is what's going on," Daniel replied as he pointed to something in the trees that were about ten yards in front of them.

   Jack focused in on the trees and suddenly saw what they were shooting at. It was a large beast looking thing that stood about 8'5". It had huge claws on both hands and feet. Not to mention, it had some very large teeth protruding out of its massive jaws. 

   Jack stared at the beast with a strange look on his face. It reminded him of a mixture of Chewbacca from Star Wars, the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and some freaky werewolf he had seen while watching a weird sci-fi movie. 

   The sound of P-90 fire snapped him out of his thoughts and after he allowed himself a moment to shudder at the memories of the gruesome werewolf movie he had watched where the werewolves would effortlessly tear people limb from limb, he turned his attention to Sam and the two lieutenants. All three of them were randomly firing into the research building and the surrounding woods. Seeing that they were ok for the moment, he turned his attention back to the beast that was in front of him.

   "Did we try talking with these things?" Jack asked as he aimed his P-90 and pulled the trigger. The bullets hit the beast, but they didn't even seem to faze it.

   Daniel glanced over at Jack and shrugged a little. "We kinda gave up all hopes of talking to it after we found it eating the arm of one of the scientists."

   "How do you know it was one of the scientists?" Jack questioned as he continued to fire his P-90.

   "Because we found the rest of the scientist pretty much intact…well, except for his arm and um…his insides," Daniel replied.

   "What happened to his insides?" Jack asked.

   "They had been ripped out," he said with a grimace.

   "Ewww."

   Just then, Teal'c spoke up. "O'Neill, I do not believe our weapons are causing much damage to this creature."

   "Yeah, I noticed that too," Jack replied as he took out the empty P-90 clip and replaced it with a full one. Then he started shooting again. It was at that moment that he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly looking over, he saw something on top of the roof of the research building. Turning his head even more so he could get a better look, he realized that it was one of the beasts and it was getting ready to jump down on top of Sam and the lieutenants. He also noticed that none of them saw the beast. Sam had her back to it and was shooting in the direction of the storage building while the lieutenants were randomly shooting in different directions.

   "Carter!!!" he screamed. "Look out!!!"

   Sam heard Jack calling out to her and looked over in his direction. She saw him waving his arms and pointing towards the research building. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see the large beast of the roof, but before she really had time to react, the beast leapt off of the building and was headed right for Lieutenant Fox. Without giving it another thought, Sam quickly turned around and ran towards Fox. 

   Just as the beast was about to land on Lieutenant Fox, Sam knocked her out of the way, but she didn't have enough time to get away herself before the beast landed. It knocked Sam to the ground with its powerful arms. Then it stood over her just growling and looking down at her.

   Sam immediately raised her P-90 and fired it at the beast. The bullets barely seemed to penetrate its tuff skin and the attempt to kill it, infuriated the beast. It suddenly jumped on top of Sam and began slashing her with its large claws. 

   Just then, a staff weapon blast hit the beast in the back and it fell sideways off of Sam. 

   With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Sam was able to stagger to her feet and she began to slowly walk towards the other members of her team.

   Jack watched her for a second before saying, "Alright, I think we should secure ourselves in the bunkhouse. Daniel, you get in there and start barricading everything. Teal'c, I want you to give me cover fire. I'm going to get the others."   

   Both men nodded before Jack suddenly took off in the direction of Sam and the two lieutenants. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Finally, he managed to get over to Sam without getting mauled by any of the beasts.

   Grasping her stomach, Sam fell to her knees again just as Jack ran over to her.

   "Carter, you ok?" he immediately asked.

   In too much pain to answer out loud, Sam merely shook her head.

   "It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here," he said as he looked up to see that the two lieutenants were now firing there P-90s at three more beasts that had come out of the forest. Helping Sam to her feet, Jack yelled over to the lieutenants. "Fox, Hertz, in the bunkhouse now!!!!"

   Both of them looked over at him and nodded before taking off in his direction.

   "Ok, let's go, Carter," Jack said as they started to run towards the bunkhouse.

   After a few seconds of running, Sam couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too intense. She stumbled and then fell to her knees again; almost dragging Jack to the ground with her.

  Seeing that Sam wasn't going to be able to run anymore, Jack immediately scooped her up in his arms and then took off. Arriving at the bunkhouse, he quickly ran inside, placed Sam down on one of the bunk beds, and then ran back over to the door to help Teal'c barricade it.

   "Ok, get everything you can and cover the windows and the door," Jack ordered. "We don't want those things in here with us."

   Everyone did as they were told and just as they finished, the beasts tried to break in. Thankfully there was enough stuff in the bunkhouse to keep them from getting in. After a few minutes, the pounding finally stopped and everyone was able to relax for a little bit.

   Jack let out a small sigh of relief before he quickly walked over to Sam who was still lying on the bunk bed he had placed her on. Kneeling down beside her, he carefully unbuttoned her jacket and opened it so he could get a better look at her wounds.

   Sam let out a small hiss of pain.

   "Sorry Carter," Jack apologized as he looked into her pain-filled eyes. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to fully treat her wounds unless he removed her t-shirt, he said, "Carter, I can't treat your wounds through your shirt so I'm going to need to cut it off, ok?"

   Sam gazed up at him with a look of worry etched across her face before she nodded, whispering, "Yes Sir."

   Jack gave her a small smile as he gently brushed a strand of hair off of her face. "I'll be very careful," he assured her before he pulled his knife out of its sheath and began to gently cut her shirt off. With a few yelps from Sam, he was able to cut the entire shirt off so that she was lying there only in her black sports bra and her jacket which was only covering her arms. It was then that Jack was able to see the full extent of her injuries. She had three deep gashes running across her stomach.

   "Dammit," Jack muttered to himself as he pulled the med kit out of his backpack. Taking out some gauze, he wiped away as much blood as he could before he started to wrap her stomach with more gauze and medical tape. 

   "Carter, you're going to have to sit up so I can wrap this around your stomach securely. It's going to hurt a lot, but I'll help you."

   Sam nodded again.

   Jack looked over at Daniel, saying, "Daniel, I'm going to need your help. I'm going to help Carter sit up while you wrap her stomach, ok?"

   "Yeah ok, Jack," Daniel replied as he moved over to help. 

   Jack stood up and then sat behind Sam. After Daniel gave him a quick 'I'm ready' nod, Jack slowly lifted Sam up against him.

   Sam had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. 

   Once Jack had lifted her high enough, Daniel gently pulled her jacket all the way off and then began to wrap her stomach. When he was done, he gave Sam's hand a quick reassuring squeeze before he backed away from her to sit with Lieutenant Hertz on another bunk bed across from the one Sam was laying on.

   Jack looked down at Sam to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

   "You ok now, Carter?" Jack asked softly.

   She shook her head slightly. "I don't want to lie back down, Sir. It will hurt too much," she whispered.

   "It's ok. You don't have to," he told her as he moved over slightly so that he was leaning against the wall and Sam was sitting across his lap instead of leaning with her back against him.

   Letting out a small sigh, Sam laid her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes.

   Everyone else just sat around in silence and watched as Jack just sat there cradling Sam in his arms. All was quiet until suddenly Teal'c spoke up.

   "Lieutenant Fox, what happened to Colonel Jones and Captain McCormick?" he asked from where he stood by the door.

   Astrid looked down at the ground before replying. "They're both…dead. There were two of those things in the research building and they attack them. They were both dead before they even had time to think. Those things…ripped their heads right off," she said in a sad tone.

   "Yeah, one of them almost got me too," Lieutenant Hertz said as he lifted his arm to show everyone the bite marks. "But Astrid was able to get it off me before it did any real damage and then we both ran out of the building."

   Daniel immediately grabbed the med kit and began to wrap Jesse's arm. After that was done, Daniel looked over at Jack, asking, "So, what are we going to do now?"

   Jack didn't answer.

   TO BE CONTINUED

(So, do you like it so far? Tell me! I live off of reviews. So, please help me stay alive! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!)


	3. Mutation

Title: Against All Odds

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   They all had been sitting in the bunkhouse for about two hours trying to think of a way to get off the world alive. 

   "Well, what do we know?" Jack asked from were he sat on the bed still cradling Sam in his arms. She had fallen asleep a little while earlier, but instead of laying her back down, Jack decided to continue holding her. He tried to make himself believe that he was doing it because he didn't want to hurt Sam anymore, but he knew the real reason was because he liked having her in his arms.

   "Well, we know that those things like to eat humans," Daniel said with a shrug.

   "Thanks for the insight, Daniel. That's really going to help us out," Jack replied sarcastically. 

   "Perhaps it could, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

   "How?" Jack questioned with a confused look.

   "Perhaps one of us could distract the beasts while the rest escape," he answered.

   Jack shook his head. "That's not going to happen. We all know that whoever did that would definitely be killed. Besides, there are enough of those things to kill whoever was sent out there to distract them and the rest of us at the same time. So, that's not going to work. What else do we know?"

   "Well, we know that there are at least seven of those things out there," Jesse put in.

   "Seven?" Jack asked with a frown.

   "Yes Sir. There were two in the research building, the one you guys were shooting at, the three that came out of the woods just before you ordered us to get in the bunkhouse, and the one that attacked Major Carter," he replied.

   At the sound of Sam's name, Jack automatically looked down at her to see if she was alright. As far as he could tell, her wounds had stopped bleeding and she was still sound asleep.

   "Wait a minute," Astrid quickly said as a look of concentration crossed her face. "When Major Carter was being attack, Teal'c shot the beast that was on top of her with his staff weapon and once it was hit, it didn't get back up. I think Teal'c killed it."

   Daniel nodded in understanding. "And if Teal'c did kill it, then we do have at least one weapon that's powerful enough kill the rest of them," he stated logically.

   "Well, at least there's a little good news. Now maybe there's a chance we'll get out of here alive," Jack said with a relieved sigh.

   "But we can't just leave, Jack," Daniel said.

   "And why not?" Jack asked with a frown.

   "Because we don't even know if all the personnel that were here at this research outpost are dead. There might be a few still alive."

   "Ok, well how many bodies did we find?"

   "Well, Teal'c and I found the one body behind the bunkhouse," Daniel replied.

   "Hertz and I didn't see any bodies in the research area, but it's not like we actually had time to really get a good look. A few seconds after we walked in there, we were attacked," Astrid stated.

   Jack nodded. "Ok, well um…Carter and I found parts of a body in the storage building. So, that makes a totally of two bodies, but there may be more."

   "But if we only found two, there should be eight more people. General Hammond told us that there were ten people staying here at the outpost," Daniel said as a perplexed looked passed over his face.

   "So, what happened to the rest of them?" Jesse asked.

   "Perhaps they were all eaten," Teal'c stated.

   Everyone looked at Teal'c with grimaces on their faces.

   "That definitely not the way I want to die," Jack said as he frowned again.

   "Yeah, you can that again, Sir," Jesse agreed.

   Just as Jack opened his mouth to reply, something from outside started pounding on the door.

   "Crap! They're trying to get in again," Jack exclaimed.

   There was a brief second where everyone was quiet and the pounding was the only sound heard, but then suddenly Teal'c spoke up.

   "I do not believe it is the beast trying to get in. I can hear a voice coming from outside the door."

   "Are you sure?" Jack asked urgently.

   "I am, O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

   "Well, than open the door!"

   Teal'c nodded and with the help of Astrid, moved all the stuff that was blocking the door. Then in one quick movement, Teal'c opened the door, stuck his arm out, and pulled in a very frightened looking man in a SGC uniform. As soon as the man was in, Teal'c quickly closed the door again, and started putting everything back in front of it. Once that was done, he turned to look at the man he had pulled inside.

   "Oh, thank God you all came!" the man exclaimed. "I thought Hammond would never send a rescue team and that I would never get off this damn planet alive."

    "Slow down for a sec," Jack ordered. "Who are you?"

   The man looked at Jack and frowned. "I would have thought that if Hammond was sending a rescue team, he would have at least told you who you were rescuing."

   "He did, but I wasn't listening. Now, will you just tell me your name?"

   "I'm Dr. Barry Webster. I'm one of the scientists you were sent to-" he stopped short when he finally noticed Sam lying in Jack's arms. "Was she bitten?" he asked urgently.

   "What?" Jack replied with a confused look on his face.

   Dr. Webster moved closer and pointed to Sam. "Was she bitten?"

   Jack shook his head. "No, one of those things slashed her with its claws."

   Dr. Webster let out sigh of relief.

   "Why do you ask?" Jesse asked in a nervous tone.

   Dr. Webster turned to face him before answering. "Because if you get bitten, you ultimately turn into one of those things."

   All eyes turned to Jesse who was just sitting there wide-eyed.

   "Why? Was one of you…" he trained off when he noticed that Jesse's arm was wrapped in gauze and medical tape. "Oh my God, you were bitten, weren't you?"

   Jesse just nodded.

   "How long ago did it happen?" the doctor asked.

   "Um…like two and a half hours ago," Jesse replied as a look of panic passed over his face.

   "Oh my God! You can't stay here! You have to leave now!!" Dr. Webster exclaimed as he backed away from the young lieutenant.

   "Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's not going anywhere!" Jack shot back. 

   "You don't understand, Colonel. If he was bitten then he's going to turn into one of those things. That's what happened to the rest of the research team. Either they were killed or they were bitten and then turned into one. That's why he has to leave now! In each case, when the victim was bitten, it took about three hours before they mutated into one of those creatures. Sometimes it was a little longer or sometimes it was a little shorter, but it was all around three hours. If he was bitten two and a half hours ago, then he's going to change very soon. And if he's in here with us, we're all going to die!"

   In all the commotion, Sam suddenly woke up to hear the end of the conversation.

   "Who's going to die?" she asked weakly.

   Jack immediately looked down at Sam and gave her a small smile. "No one's going to die, Carter. Everything is fine," he said in a soothing tone.

   "Everything is not fine, Colonel! He is going to change into one of those things and there's nothing we can do to stop it! Now, we have to get him out of here before he mutates and attacks the rest of us!" the doctor argued.

   Just as the words were out of his mouth, Jesse fell to the ground grasping his stomach in pain. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes. "Colonel, it hurts," he said just as he started changing into something else.

   Dr. Webster stared at Jesse in fear. "Oh God, we're too late!! We're all going to die!!"

   TO BE CONTINUED

(HAHAHA!!! How do you like it so far? What do you think about the little plot twist? LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


	4. Jesse=Beast

Title: Against All Odss

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   Jesse's pain filled cries echoed throughout the bunkhouse as everyone watched in utter shock as he started to change into one of the beasts.

   Jack, realizing that he was going to have to help defend everyone, looked from Jesse to Sam before whispering, "Carter, I'm going to have to prop you up against the wall so I can help Teal'c get Hertz outside."

   Sam knew that the movement was going to hurt a lot, but she also knew that it was necessary. Nodding her head, she bit down on her lip to keep from yelping as Jack moved her off his lap and propped her up against the wall.

   Once that was done, Jack jumped up and grabbed his P-90.

   "Teal'c, start moving that stuff away from the door. We're going to have to get Hertz outside before he changes all the way," Jack said as he pointed the gun at Jesse.

   "Sir, you can't do that!" Astrid exclaimed as she moved in between Jack and Jesse.

   "And why not, Lieutenant?!" Jack snapped in return.

   "Because we can't just throw him outside and let him change into one of those things. We have to help him!" she replied as tears began to well up in her eyes.

   It was then that Jack realized what she was saying. She and Jesse were teammates. She had already lost Colonel Jones and Captain McCormick; she didn't want to lose the only teammate she had left. Jack knew that if it were one of his team, he wouldn't want to lose them either, but he also knew that there wasn't really another option.

   "Well, than what the hell do you think we should do?" Jack asked her as he glanced over at Teal'c was still moving stuff away from the door.

    A look if panic passed over Astrid's face before she shook her head. "I don't know, Sir! Knock him out and tie him up or something like that," she suggested.

   Jack nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "Ok, that will do," he said as he walked over to Jesse. "Sorry kid," he muttered just before he brought the butt if his P-90 down on Jesse's head. 

   Jesse was immediately knocked out, but even though he was unconscious, his body still continued to mutate.

   Jack grabbed his backpack and pulled out some rope. Tossing it to Astrid, he said, "Tie him up."

   Teal'c looked over at Jack, asking, "Shall I cover the door back up, O'Neill?"

   Jack smiled at Teal'c and then walked over to him. "Yeah, but I'll help you."

   Once they were done, they both turned around and walked back over to where the others we sitting. They both noticed that Jesse had now fully mutated into one of the beast, but thankfully he was still unconscious.

   Jack looked at Teal'c saying, "Teal'c I want you to guard Hertz. When he wakes up, he's going to be mighty pissed off and you have the only weapon that can stop him."

   Teal'c nodded then sat down on a bed next to Astrid and pointed his staff weapon at Jesse.

   "You all are crazy!" Dr. Webster exclaimed. "As soon as he wakes up, he'll break out of those ropes and kill us all!"

   Jack was getting pissed. "Dammit Webster! If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to throw you back outside with the rest of those things!"

   Dr. Webster threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry! But don't you dare come crying to me when he wakes up and attacks you," he grumbled.

   Jack just glared at him before he sat back down next to Sam. She was still leaning against the wall in the same position Jack had put her in.

   "Hey Carter, how you feelin'?" Jack asked in concern.

   Sam gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, Sir. I think I'm getting a cramp in my neck from sitting like this, but I'll be ok," she replied.

   "Well, first off, you should probably take some pain pills and maybe some antibiotics to fight any infections," he said as he grabbed the med kit. "And then you should probably move into a more comfortable position." Taking out some pain medicine and antibiotics, he handed them to Sam along with a canteen. After she had taken the pills, Jack moved closer to her so that she could lean against him. Feeling Sam shivered against him slightly, he grabbed a blanket that was on the end of the bed and draped it over both of them.

   Sam winced slightly when the blanket touched her stomach, but then she just snuggled in closer to Jack and closed her eyes.

   "Alright everyone, it's late and we should all get some rest. We'll take shifts throughout the night. I'll take first watch. Teal'c, you get second. Fox, you get third, and Daniel you take fourth," Jack ordered.

   "I have no need for rest, O'Neill. I will remain awake to guard Lieutenant Hertz," Teal'c declared.

   Jack nodded. "You sure?" 

   "I am," Teal'c replied.

   "Ok. Well, Daniel and Fox, you two get some rest."

   Both of them nodded before Daniel stood up and got on the top bunk. Lying down, he closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

   Astrid was doing the same on the bottom bunk.

   Letting out a sigh, Jack glanced down at Sam to make sure she was ok before he raised his head and stared at the opposite wall.

   Teal'c noticed that Jack had a look of intense concentration on his face. "What are you thinking, O'Neill?" he asked.

   Jack looked over at Teal'c with a serious expression on his face. "I'm thinking that we're not going to make it off this world alive."

   TO BE CONTINUED

(MUAHAHAHA!!! Ok, this chapter was a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry, but isn't a short chapter better than no chapter at all? Well, tell me what you think of the story so far!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!)


	5. An Attack From the Inside

Title: Against All Odds

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Shalimarfox2@aol.com

   Sometime in the middle of the night, everyone woke to a loud crash. 

   Jack opened his eyes to see that Teal'c was fighting with Jesse who had broken out of the ropes. Remembering that the only weapon that could even injure one of the beasts was a staff weapon, he started frantically looking around the room for it. Suddenly he noticed it near the bunk bed Teal'c had been sitting on. For one brief second, Jack looked down at Sam to see that she was awake too.

   As soon as she woke up, Sam knew that Jack was going to have to help Teal'c. So, without saying a word, she pushed herself off of Jack so that he could get up.

   Jack immediately jumped off the bed and made a dive for the staff weapon, but he wasn't fast enough. 

   The beast, who was once Jesse, saw Jack stand up. So, in one quick movement, he knocked Teal'c into the wall and then grabbed Jack before he could get to the staff weapon. Growling, he picked Jack up by his throat and threw him into the far wall. Then he turned to Daniel who was still on the top bunk.

   Daniel pulled out a 9mm and started shooting at the Jesse, but it did nothing except enrage the beast.

   "Oh crap," Daniel muttered just before Jesse grabbed him by his leg and dragged him off of the bed. 

   Jesse held Daniel upside down by one leg and was digging his claws in, but just as he was about to take a nice bite of him, they were both suddenly knocked down by Teal'c.

   The beast let go of Daniel, got back up to his feet, and went after Teal'c again.

   Teal'c, by this time, was already back on his feet again as well and was backing away toward the door.

  Even as she watched all this happen, Astrid didn't do anything to help. She just sat there frozen with fear. Dr. Webster was doing pretty much the same thing except he was cowering in the back corner.

   Sam noticed that Astrid and Webster were just sitting there wide-eyed watching as Jesse started attacking Teal'c again. Realizing the young lieutenant and the doctor weren't going to move, Sam painfully got off the bunk bed and started to slowly walk over to the staff weapon. Reaching the other bunk bed, she bent down to pick up the weapon even though it sent agonizing pain throughout her body. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and turned to fire the staff weapon at the beast.

   Jesse was just about to split Teal'c open with his claws when suddenly he was shot in the shoulder from behind. In a fury, he let Teal'c go and turned around to face whoever had shot him. Seeing Sam standing there with the staff weapon at him, he charged.

   Sam's eyes grew wide as she watched Jesse start to run toward her. Just as he was about to reach her, she shot him in the chest with the staff weapon, but he just kept on coming. He came charging into Sam and sent her flying.

   Sam landed on her hard on her, knocking the wind out of her, but forgetting about breathing for a second, she lifted her head just in time to see Jesse collapse to the floor. Satisfied that he wasn't going to get back up, Sam let her head drop back to the ground and she closed her eyes.

   Just then, Jack crawled over to her. "Carter, are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

   Sam opened her eyes and gazed up at his worried face. He had claw marks on his neck and his head was bleeding slightly, but other than that, he looked ok.

   "I'm not sure, but I think I'm ok," Sam replied as she gave him a small reassuring smile, but truthfully, she felt worse. She could have sworn she felt a rib or something crack when she landed and her stomach was killing her, but she wasn't going to say anything. She knew that Jack had enough to deal with without her being more of a burden than she already was. "You might want to check on Daniel and Teal'c though."

   "How about we get you up and back over onto that bed first?" Jack suggested.

   "No Sir. For the moment, I'm fine right here. I need time to catch me breath before I move again. Go check on the others and then come back to help me," she said. She really just wanted Jack to go away so that she could let out a whimper that was lodged in her throat. She knew that if Jack saw that she was in a lot of pain, he would never leave her side and he would treat her like a child. She hated to seem weak and she hated to be treated like she was weak even more.

   Jack eyed her suspiciously before nodding and standing up. He first checked that Jesse was really dead and then walked over to Daniel who was sitting against the wall, holding his injured leg.

   "How ya doin', Danny?" he asked as he squatted down next to him.

   "Just peachy," Daniel retorted through clenched teeth. 

   Jack looked from Daniel to Teal'c who was back on his feet and was walking toward him. "What about you Teal'c? Are you ok?" he asked.

   "I am fine, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "I was not injured during the fight."

   Jack looked at Teal'c from top to bottom to see that he was telling the truth. Surprisingly enough, he didn't have a scratch on him. "Well, that's good. You can patch up Daniel then," he said as he picked up the med kit and threw it to Teal'c.

   Teal'c did as he was told while Jack stood up and walked back over to Sam. "Did you catch your breath yet, Carter?" he asked quickly, but when he suddenly noticed that the bandages wrapped around her stomach were soaked with blood, he immediately kneeled down beside her, cursing to himself.

   Sam opened her eyes when she heard Jack muttering to himself, but when she tried to focus on him, her vision blurred and she realized how lightheaded she felt. "Sir, I don't feel so good," she whispered.

   "It's ok, Carter. I'm going to fix you up. Don't worry," Jack told her before turning to look at the others. "Teal'c, bring me the med kit, will ya?" Jack said trying to mask the worry in his voice so that he wouldn't alarm Sam.

   Both Daniel and Teal'c looked over at Jack with concerned expressions on their faces. Teal'c picked up the med kit off the floor and brought it over to Jack, but when he noticed all the blood, he dropped to his knees, asking, "Can I assist you, O'Neill?"

   Jack nodded. "Yeah, pull out some new bandages from the med kit while I cut off the old ones."

   Teal'c did ask Jack asked and then waited patiently for Jack to cut the other bandages off.

    Jack pulled out his field knife and began to gently cut away the bandages, but when he accidentally pressed down on Sam's ribs, she let out a loud gasp. Jack immediately pulled his hands away from her, asking, "What's wrong, Carter? I didn't hit one of your wounds, did I?"

   Sam shook her head. "No Sir," she replied quickly as a pained expression passed over her face.

   Jack looked at her skeptically. "Well, than tell me what hurts and don't lie," he ordered.

   Letting out a shaky breath, Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I think I might have cracked a rib or something when I was thrown, Sir," she said as a single tear escaped and trickled down her face.

   "Dammit Carter! Why didn't you say something before?!" Jack questioned angrily. When Sam didn't answer, he softened his tone and asked, "Which one is it?"

   "I don't know, Sir. I can't tell. Everything hurts," she said as she cast her eyes away from Jack's.

  Jack frowned. "I guess I'm going to have to find it then," he declared as he gently began to feel her ribs on Sam's right side, but stopped when she suddenly yelped loudly. "I guess that's the one."

   Sam merely nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she might yelp again.

   "You'll be alright," Jack said as gave her hand a gently squeeze. "I'll get you something for the pain in a minute, but first I need to stop your stomach from bleeding anymore and then I have to re-bandage it. Can you wait that long?"

   Sam nodded again. "Yes Sir," she replied in a weak voice.

   "That's my girl," he said as he shot her a smile. Then he turned back to her stomach and continued to cut the bandages away. Once that was done, he managed to stop the bleeding again, and with the help of Teal'c, re-bandaged Sam's stomach. "There, you're all done," Jack declared. "Now let's get you something for the pain."

   Jack pulled out a shot of morphine, but when Sam saw it, she shook her head, saying, "Sir, not morphine. It'll knock me out and I won't be able to do anything when the time comes for us to get out of here."

   Nodding his head, Jack handed Sam some regular pain pills and watched as she swallowed them. "Now that you're all patched up and you've taken your pills, how about we get you back on that bed?" he suggested.

   Sam looked worried for a second, but then she nodded and allowed Jack to help her stand. After the initial wave of dizziness and pain passed, she let Jack lead her to the bed. 

   After they both sat down, Jack helped Sam lay down before he gently lifted her head and placed it in his lap.

   Surprised for a moment, Sam looked up at Jack, but when she noticed the small grin on his face, she just smiled back and then closed her eyes.

   Daniel caught the smile shared between them and a small smirk lit up his face too.

   Teal'c seemed oblivious to the whole scene that was going on right in front of him. He was too busy concentrating on Dr. Webster who was still sitting in the corner. "Dr. Webster, you have nothing to fear. Lieutenant Hertz is dead. You can come out of the corner."

   Dr. Webster looked up at Teal'c with a pissed expression across his face. "I know that, Teal'c," he snapped.

   "Than why are you still sitting in the corner?" Daniel asked.

   "Because…because I want to!" he declared as he suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at.

   Daniel just shrugged and then turned to Astrid who was sitting next to him just staring at Jesse's lifeless body. "You ok?" he asked softly.

   Astrid brought her eyes up from her dead teammate to meet Daniel's. She then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just….I'm the only member of SG-6 left alive. I…I never allowed myself to believe that my friends could die and now they're all dead," she replied as she let her eyes drop again.

   Daniel awkwardly patted Astrid on the back and then he draped his arm around her shoulders.

   Astrid looked back up at him and gave him a small smile.

   Jack watched the two and quietly sighed to himself, thinking, _There might not be any SG-6 left…,or SG-1 for that matter, if we don't figure a way to get off of this planet alive._

   TO BE CONTINUED

(So folks, how is it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


End file.
